Deal with the Pain You Dealt
by liveDeugoR-71
Summary: This story is a Piper and Aerrow story. From Pipers point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the storm hawks characters just the plot and a few characters.**

**Chapter One: Storm Hawks Reforming**

Waking up seems a pain these days. Since the Storm Hawks broke up. I kept the Condor in Case of emergency, but the Storm Hawks were no more. All because the leader had decided to go on an adventure with Starling.

He'd left me in charge of the Storm Hawks, but I refused to take his place, which naturally caused the Storm Hawks to break up.

Slowly, one by one, they drifted away from the Condor, until I was the only one left on the ship, and it continued like that for two years.

I had changed greatly from the 14 year old teenage girl I use to be. I use to call myself rebellious, but it wasn't until I was 15 ½ that I realized just how rebellious I could be. My hair now fell past my shoulders like velvet silk. The tips of my hair were blue. My crystal blue eyes now held very little innocence.

I had forced myself into the most brutal training I could find. Which just happened to be Aerrow's old trainer. I still train but I have mastered everything I could've mastered with this training. And through my training, my mind became more mature, my body more defined.

I kept contact with Finn, Junko, and Stork, but I absolutely refused to talk to Aerrow or sadly, Radarr. I had loved Aerrow and he left me. Left us. For two years.

Now I hear rumors saying that the Storm Hawks are reforming. Which means I'm going to have to get out of here quickly and hope they can't find me.

Though thinking of where to go won't be so hard. I'll just drive the Condor to Terra Sona. If the rumors are true, then it would be the least likely place he'd look for me. Unless he gave into Finn's demands. Which is very unlikely.

Aerrow wasn't the type to play games when he was really determined.

I never really liked Terra Sona, but if it got me away from Aerrow, then so be it. I had a few secrets I really didn't want to share with him yet. Besides I could use a tan, I was looking a little pale, if that was even possible for me.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive to Terra Sona was a long and uneventful one. I mean seriously I could have use a real challenge. Stupid Cyclonians are getting lazy. I parked the Condor in the shade and as I was taking a chair, umbrella, and cooler out on the sand near the water, a small group of kids consisting of no more than three, walked over to me.

" Hey, miss?" The blonde boy asked.

"Yeah?" I asked, wondering what was wrong. The boy seemed to be extremely nervous. I wondered if this was a trap.

" Is that really the Condor? The one that the Storm Hawks used?" He asked a bit hopeful.

I smiled, it seemed as though they were nothing more than fans of the Storm Hawks, "Yes, it is."

" And are you, Piper of the Storm Hawks?" The girl asked excitedly.

"I am." I say, emotionlessly. I didn't really want to be identified, but I was a major sucker for children.

I mentally groaned though as the girl shrieked with joy, "Oh my god, I've always wanted to be just like you, Piper. You're my role model. I love the way you've started a new life for yourself. And even though the Storm Hawks broke up you still kept fighting the cyclonians. But why do the adults call you the "Avenging Angel"?"

"The Avenging Angel?" I questioned. I guess it suited. I mean I knew that Aerrow had left partly because of the cyclonians, so I continued to fight them on my own. I guess you could call it avenging and I've always been called an angel, so I guess it did suit me well.

"Um, Piper?" The boy with dark hair asked.

"Yeah."

"Why did the Storm Hawks separate?"

As I was about to answer I heard the sound of skimmer engines. It was hard not to recognize a skimmer engine when I had turned myself into a professional mechanic.

I listened closely, the children looking at me excitedly, as though they knew by my actions that something was about to go down.

As the skimmers came closer, I began to recognize exactly who's skimmers they were. I had underestimated the force of Finn's demands.

Now I was stuck hear. I could make a break for it but, I was tired of running. I was going to have to face him sometime. Another reason I'm not going to run is mostly because Aerrow's crazy enough to take down the ship just to get to me. I don't feel like having to fix the ship just because of my stupidity. But I'll be damned if I'm going to go down without a fight.


	3. Chapter 3

**I bent down next to the kids, "Do you want to see the inside of the Condor?"**

"**Yes." They cheered.**

**I smiled, "Alright, why don't you go explore and I'll be right back?"**

"**Alright!" The boys cheered, racing to the Condor.**

"**Where are you going, Piper?" The girl asked.**

"**I'm going to take my skimmer for a ride."**

"**Can I come with you?" She pleads.**

"**Alright, but it's a bit dangerous."**

"**I'll be fine." The girl says, racing to my skimmer. I sigh as I jump on my skimmer behind her and ride off, the girl holding on to the front of the bike tightly.**

"**What's your name?" I ask the girl.**

"**Iris." She says, shakily.**

**Again I sigh because I can feel her fear of flying, "Do you trust me, Iris?"**

"**Yes." Iris squeaked.**

**Quickly, I lifted her out of the seat and turn her towards me, "Hold on tight."**

**She did as she was told and I kicked up the gear.**

**No sooner had I done that than four skimmers pulled up beside me. And on them were Aerrow, Finn, Junko, and Stork.**

**I turned my head towards Aerrow, my heart raced as I caught his gaze.**

"**Piper, turn around and go back to the Condor." Aerrow said.**

**I looked down at Iris, who was looking up at me, "What do you say, Iris? Should I give into the ex-leader of the Storm Hawks?"**

**Iris looked at Aerrow, then back at me, and smirking, she said, "Nah, make him work for it."**

**I grin, mischievously, "You know what, I'm beginning to like you kid. But do me a favor. I want you to stay with Finn, Stork, and Junko. Be good."**

"**Alright."**

**I navigated my skimmer over to Finn's until we were wing to wing.**

"**Oh no, Piper, I'm not good with kids." Finn said, a little panicky.**

"**Junko?" I asked.**

"**I can watch her." Junko said.**

"**Good." I said, jumping over to his skimmer and handing Iris over to him.**

**I turned to face Aerrow.**

"**I don't want to fight you, Piper." He said, honestly.**

"**Don't be a killjoy, Aerrow." I say as I put my skimmer on hover.**


	4. Chapter 4

" you have no idea how long i've wanted to hurt you for breaking up the team."

he looked at me as though he was studying me, before saying," alright, then let's agree on something."

"what?" i asked confused.

"we'll both do something we've wanted to do since i left." Aerrow reasoned.

"Sounds intriguing." i say.

" but we take this to the wieght room."

"alright." i wasn't sure what was about to go down but i wasn't about to refuse my chance to hit him.

i sped off to the Condor, my friends and Aerrow right behind me.

as we walked into the Condor, i felt a sudden chill. it had been two years since we had all been on the Condor. and i couldn't help but enjoy the feeling, even if it was only for awhile. i sighed, because i knew that as long as i was reflecting on the past the less pain i wold inflict on Aerrow.

when i opened the door the the wieght room, i heard a loud crash. looking towards the crash, i saw one of the boys from earlier underneathe the bar of the wieghts. one of the heaviest wieghts. the other boy stood over him trying to lift the wieght off of him. the boy caught sight of us and cried out, scared, "please help us. he can't breathe."

"Aerrow!" i yelled, as i began to run to the boys. i may be mad at him but i wasn't going to risk a boys life because of it. Aerrow was the stongest of us, which meant i had to put my anger aside for the sake of the boy.

"i'm on it!" Aerrow yelled, as we reached the boys at the same time.

Without hesitation, he lifted the wieght off of the boy, and placed it on the bars.

i crouched down next to the boy, "what's his name?"

"A-Adrian," The boy sobbed.

Adrian had passed out. He had some bruising on his neck and it would be sore for a while, but other than that he would be fine.

"He'll be fine. He should be waking up soon. I'll take him to the main deck." i said, picking him up.

Halfway to the door, Aerrow stopped me, "Let Junko take him and the kids."

I looked back at him. This was one order I could obey. I hand Adrian to Junko and he walked out of the room with the children.


End file.
